brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Cpatain Rex
Ello! * Still around occasionally, are we? :D Good to see you still contributing every so often. -- 09:19, December 22, 2013 Brick Sorting * Hi, I'm just here to tell you that this wiki is reaaly cool, and I mostly use it to find out about upcoming LEGO The Hobbit sets. However, I have recently been looking for the part codes for a number of LEGO elements in order to order them from lego. I tried their site, but it's really hard to find anything there. I've been having a slightly easier time on Brickepedia, but it's still hard to find the bricks I need because Brickepedia isn't sorting them quite as well as it could be. If you could improve that, it would be great, thanks. Hi :) * Hey Rex, just wondering if you're still around, and is there is any chance of you coming back at all? I've been sort of thinking of returning for the last month or so... Not putting any pressure on you or anything, I'm not saying "I'll come back if you do" or anything like that, just thinking it'd be great to see you around the wiki if I do return, that's all :) 04:06, September 8, 2011 ** Hi! Its good to hear from you. I'm still here off and on. I've been pretty busy with school and stuff lately so this seems to always end up at the bottom of the priority list :/ At this point I don't know if I'll ever be able to really come back, but I lurk and creep around here from time to time. I still look forward to contributing when possible. It would be really nice to have you back though :) 20:28, September 9, 2011 *** Hi, thanks for that- I had no idea that wasn't working anymore (I don't think I've even really looked at my talkheader since I made it all those years ago :P) Great to see you around, really liking the look of some of those userboxes you made :) 08:06, September 18, 2011 **** Haha I don't know if I'm really the coding master around here anymore, 's kind of the new LegOtaku :) I've almost got it working here, I just have to figure out how to shrink the top down a bit. 00:39, September 19, 2011 ***** Done. It should look the same now (or very similar). 00:48, September 19, 2011 ****** I'm getting the text in the same place, but the box is where it should be :/ Idk why. 00:51, September 19, 2011 ******* :/ Sorry. It looked fine when I was testing it. Working on a fix... 00:53, September 19, 2011 ******** Try it now (it was the indenting with the :'s and *'s that ruined the text, should be fine now though). 01:09, September 19, 2011 ********* Funny, it's still messed because the text is offset from the bubble, but it appears to be the browser. I'm using Safari, but in Chrome for example, the bubble and text are unreadably small, or in Firefox the talkheader went nuts and it doesnt recognize the "-webkit-border" stuff so this seems to be less of an issue that can be corrected. But thank you for getting it in-line. 22:52, September 19, 2011 ********** I've just tried it in 4 browsers. Two of them had the rounded corners, but the text was small (the text was small when I was working on your sig, I just thought you wanted it like that. It's because you've set the size to 4pt). One didn't have the rounded corners, and the last one also didn't have rounded corners, and it was also the only one which had text alignment issues, with some of the text hanging below the box. So, I don't really know what you want to do. If you make the bubble the full height of the line and make the text bigger, that could solve the alignment issue, but I'm not sure. I don't think you'll get the rounded corners working on every browser though. 23:18, September 19, 2011 *********** Haha I had set the size to 4 for a reference when I was messing with the size but never changed it back because it appeared to have no effect. I just remembered I had the "No text smaller than size: xx" on. Also, I don't really mind how it looks in any browser but the one I use because I just want it to look good for me :D Anyway, it appears that the only issue would be the alignment of the text, but what is the "full height of the line"? 23:25, September 19, 2011 ************ You've already changed that- it was the line-height property :) Hmmm, the valign's not working like it did before now. Might take me some time to come up with a fix. Unless you want to take the easy way out and just make it an image and use image linking :) (it'd have rounded corners for all browsers as well) But I'll see if I can get this coding working anyway. 23:49, September 19, 2011 ************* How's your sig looking to you now? It looks ok to me, but it could just be my browser :S 00:17, September 20, 2011 ************** It looks great! Whatever you did, it appears to have worked. Thank you so much. I haven't tried it in any other browsers, but I don't really care - if it works here, it works. Thanks again! 22:51, September 20, 2011 *************** Any time, always happy to help you out :) Great to hear it's finally working for you, I was starting to run out of ideas on how to fix it :P 23:32, September 20, 2011 Hai * (-: 21:30, July 8, 2011 ** What's up! :D I've been gone a long time... 23:32, July 8, 2011 * Hi Cpatain Rex. Always wanted to meet you. =) 23:33, July 8, 2011 ** Hey! Things have really changed since I left... 23:37, July 8, 2011 * Hello. I suppose you don't know me but I just wanted to sya hi! * Are you staying again? or are you just popping by for a visit like before? 01:50, July 9, 2011 ** Just popping in. :) I'm pretty busy right now but I just wanted to come back, get my stuff updated, and say hi to everyone. I might stick around for a while and do some stuff, but with Nighthawk gone, idk how things are gonna be. 01:53, July 9, 2011 *** I'm here still so they will be awesomez. (Or not) Kingcjc 11:03, July 9, 2011 **** Hey! Good to hear from you again! Haha, I hope so. 16:41, July 9, 2011 * Rex! You've made my week! :D How are you? You don't know how great it feels to be able to talk to you. :) - 21:37, July 10, 2011